Oddloop
by Trafal-dude
Summary: In which two souls so opposite that they ignite a spark causing an attraction between them. Fire and Water. Calm and Daring. Yin and Yang. Serious and Brash. This is the story of soulmates finding each other when no one but themselves could. Korroh drabble fic! Korra x Iroh II each chapter setting in different themes and universes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Heyo! So I know LoK already ended like years ago and I do love Korrasami but I couldn't help but falling in love with Korroh and their shipping is just so cuteeee, I hope you guys don't kill me XD but anyway here I am writing some drabbles for Korroh! If you want to make a request for a chapter just head onto my dm folks! Although this is all about Korroh feels so be warned.

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoK and I wrote this for shipping purposes and for fluff! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dance With Me**

Iroh was never one to act before thinking, he was not spontaneous by all means, he was calm, soothing, and always had a battle plan in mind just like his namesake. But whatever possessed him to staunter in front of the Avatar and clear his throat, he had no idea. She stared at him; curious by nature, a shy smile graced her lips "General Iroh." She bowed in formality

"Avatar Korra, no need to call me General. We're friends aren't we?" He mocks ever so slightly and she smiled which took him by surprise but nonetheless he welcomed it wholeheartedly.

"Drop the Avatar business then, we're friends aren't we?" a snort comes out shortly after.

The guest beside her raised their eyebrows like she wasn't supposed to do that, leave it to Korra to break all expectations. "Alright, I was actually about to-" He was cut off rather obnoxiously by one annoyed Mako coming into view behind her.

"Korra I want to talk to you. _Alone._"The boy, _yes boy, _seethes out. She sighed but before they could go, Iroh reached out to her wrist gently and entrapped it with his long fingers "I'd like to dance with you after your talk. If no one asked you first, I may add." She blushed prettily, her cheeks turning into a bright shade of red making his heart flutter violently. Without a word she nodded and then she was gone.

It was the longest two hours of his life.

There he stood alone, nursing his 4th-ish cup of liquor. He thought that Korra must have left with Mako 'Of course she would, why would she choose you over the guy she's been pining on?' And so he downs the strong beverage in one go. How pathetic was he? Korra was younger by a decade and here he was trying to gain her affections.

The ball wasn't ending anytime soon, that he figured, maybe it was time to go back into the quiet comfort of his quarters. Shrugging his coat on Iroh admits defeat solemnly. He walked off to the entrance never turning his gaze back to the crowd.

"Wait!"

Without turning he instantly knew whose voice it belonged to. The Avatar.

"K-korra?" He slurred but still wasn't facing her. She learned a few tricks over the months, like following his actions not too long ago. Precisely two hours prior. She caught him by the wrist and tugged so that he was now turning to face her.

"You're drunk? Never mind that. I thought you wanted to dance?" Now that Iroh was facing her, his breath hitched and his eyes softened. She was standing in front of him but the difference was two hours earlier she stood in her tribal southern clothes but now, now she was in a silk blue dress that brought out her eyes perfectly. He nods "N-not drunk. Tipsy yes, but not drunk. Wow. Y-you look stunning."

Her cheeks go red again and he can't help but smirk, she was cute like that "I'm sorry I left you alone there for a long time. You could not believe how Mako was acting like! Ugh he's so infuriating!" She groans loudly "Oh believe me, his temper quite reminds me one aching to a child." She laughs this time without holding back, no false pretenses, no mask, just her and him simply enjoying one's company. Well until they go back inside the building of course.

"I also uh, well I told Asami I was going to dance with you.. that's why I'm in err y'know." She avoided to look directly at him now, her cheeks were puffed while he was trying his best not to laugh, he bit his lip amused by how the situation was turning into "Well, I for one thought I was going to be stood up. Aren't you going to take responsibility for causing that Ms. Avatar?" Korra's eyes widened in response even though he meant it jokingly "I'm joking, I'm joking. Though I do want something in return for making me wait that long."

"Oh?"

Iroh was about to retort when a slow and steady tune fills the street. Silence between the two of them arise and they both face each other, curious to where the music was coming from. Their questions were answered when a light from a restaurant not too far emerges, doors were opened and the tune was pleasant to them both.

"Dance with me." He says in a charming manner; already holding out his hand for her to take in. She splutters but it wasn't a no at least "W-what?"

He rolled his eyes like it was normal for them to dance in the middle of the night, not to mention on a street outside when there was a proper ball in the building beside them.

"Just do it." He prompts her with a grin of his own. Hesitantly her hand meets his and no there wasn't fireworks exploding up above or any cliché romance scene after. It was just the two of them slow dancing in the dark, hands wrapped around each others' waist and while it was quite awkward at first, eventually they both fell in step "You know my grandfather respected the Avatar's wishes, and so will I." He murmurs against her ear his breath warm and husky

and for a moment. Their world was in balance, together. With a promise that continues for a lifetime, the story of the Avatar and the Firebender goes on for generations to pass.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ta-da! I hope you guys noticed the part in the last bit where I mirrored it to the episode "The Firebending Masters" In Book 3 episode 13 of A:TLA where Aang goes to Zuko and says "Zuko dance with me!" I absolutely adore this ship and I hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, I love to receive reviews and comments about the story, since I also want to know what you guys want! Thank you so much for reading and if you want a chapter for this series feel free to head to my dms or review about it! See ya next time~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello again! So this is another chapter of Oddloop and I hope you'll love this one folks Please feel free to drop reviews and suggestions because I really love to hear from you guys! If you want a chapter in this drabble series head onto my dm and I'll write it up**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK nor its characters! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Avatar**** Iroh**

'Breathe in and breathe out.' Those were the words his grandfather would always tell him before charging into battle, this was the moment to show all of them what he was capable of. With a bow and a gong, Iroh positions himself in a fighting stance. Strategic as he was; he already sensed 4 different openings the men in front of him were bestowing.

The Avatar was going to dominate this battle and it was a fact. He crouches down as one of the men strike first, sliding past he kicks the fire nation soldier to the other side of the arena while holding back the second soldier with his elbow.

It was a fast paced rhythm of sliding and kicking. Using his main element he generates a fire ball big enough so that they'll have a hard time scrambling off of their ground and fast enough so he could one up them from behind. In the end of it he manages to demonstrate his mastery of martial arts and fire bending prowess.

He bows politely and turns his gaze to the side where the White Lotus, his grandfather, mother, and sister were perched upon. Zuko wore the proudest look giving him a nod of approval on the other hand his mother pushes back her eyeglasses remaining stoic as usual while his sister was in awe. The White Lotus however stood quietly not yet finished with their briefing.

"Well?" Iroh asks patiently, he folds his arms and tapped his feet. They spare a few minutes of hushed talking and then silence.

"We believe that you are ready to train with Master Tenzin. But you will stay here and wait for his arrival."

He nods mutely, without a word the others disperse and he finds himself standing alone with the previous Fire Lord

"You did good out there today Iroh. Be proud of yourself, you waste no time in proving that you are indeed worthy just like your namesake." Zuko held his arms out openly motioning Iroh to come closer which he reluctantly obliges.

"It was rather okay grandfather." He sounded tensed and if Zuko had noticed well he made no comment about it. They both trudged quietly on their way to the palace, glad neither minded the silence.

"What's bothering you?" Zuko finally states when they reach the front gates.

His pupils dilate and his throat dries, never one to lie to the person he trusts the most, Iroh rubs his face begrudgingly.

"In case you haven't noticed grandfather _I am the Avatar._ My responsibility to the world is quite heavy and I'm not sure if I am the most suited person for this."

Silence fills the air for a short period of time, he was beginning to worry but his fears were erased when laughter erupted from the older man's lips. Zuko wipes the tears from his eyelids and pats Iroh on the shoulder "People do never really change..huh Aang. You know, when I was your age, I was reckless and ill-tempered.

"But one person told me to embrace my destiny and find out who I really was." For a second Iroh doubts him, Zuko ill-tempered? From the wise man was an angry filled teenager? He would have scoffed but the look his grandfather gave him was enough to make it stop.

"That man was my great uncle Iroh, never gave up on me when things were turning to a down fall. My boy, your journey has yet to begun." And with that Zuko enters the palace leaving a bewildered Iroh to his own thoughts.

* * *

The aftermath of it all was Tenzin only staying for the night because he had duties to the city. And it was then and there Iroh knew he needed to get out in search of his own destiny.

As midnight came he snuck out to the stalls behind the palace. "It's a good night for an escape isn't it?" He turns around alarmed to see Zuko leaning against the wooden stand.

"You're not going to stop me?"

"No, I'm here to say goodbye. And to bring you these." The older man smirked, he dropped off a pouch of coins and a sword.

"Now give your old grandfather a hug will you? I'm going to miss you so my boy."

Iroh shook his head and ran up to the older man making sure to hug him tightly as he could for who knew when he'd see him again?

"Thank you sifu."

"You're welcome, now go along before they spot you."

He nodded and suddenly called out to his red dragon. After settling into the beast's back he longingly looks to the palace and back to the man he respects mostly. "I'll bring honor to our name." With one last nod the boy and his dragon was gone.

* * *

"Avatar Iroh, you saved me. Thank you." She coughs abruptly but leans in to place a kiss on his cheek causing it to burn a shade of red.

"It's not a big deal General, hold on tight. I've never done this before.." He holds her by the waist and propelled them high into the sky using his water bending to save themselves from drowning. He was expecting her to scream and she was but not because she was scared but because she had enjoyed it?

Nonetheless she was quite interesting and he wanted to learn more about her.

"Uh erm.. Avatar Iroh?"

"Yes?"

"We're falling now- woah!" They landed on a saddle attached to a red dragon yet she doesn't seem to be perturbed at all. Slowly she glides her hands to the scales of the beast which had shivered in happiness.

When they've arrived they immediately tended to her wounds. "Woah Iroh who's this?" Bolin came into view and soon after did the others too.

"General Korra of the United Forces at your service!" She replied cheerfully despite her injuries.

"General-"

"Korra actually, your title is above mine Avatar Iroh and stop fussing about me it's barely a scratch." She grabs a bottle of water beside them and unscrewed the cap. Slowly but surely the water comes out of the bottle and floats over to her shoulder. Seconds after, the wound was gone and she grins at them.

"See Avatar Iroh, told you not to worry, after all I wasn't trained by Master Katara for nothing." He gives her his trademark smile and fondly rolls his eyes

"Iroh actually, you're not so bad yourself Korra. Would you consider teaching me that move? It'll be useful in my travels." There was something more to that, and he knew.

"Tomorrow then? I have to warn my troops right away." She gives him a smile in return and Iroh swears he's probably in love metaphorically and ironically.

"_It's a date." _

"In your dreams Avatar." She stands up; flicks him on the forehead then walks to the door but stops in her tracks "8 am, Air temple Island, see you there." and swiftly leaves.

"Woah.." Bolin manages to sigh out and he does too, Mako clears his throat while Asami rolls her eyes.

Somehow, Iroh thinks this must have been part of his destiny, or he's just making it along the way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again I love recieving reviews and suggestions feel free to dm me if you want a chapter into this drabble series! And thank you so much for reading, see ya next time~


End file.
